Nick Satriano
|birthplace = Lake Wales, Florida, USA |roles = First Assistant Director |}} Nick Satriano is an assistant director who worked as First Assistant Director on the sequel , starting in the last week of and replacing the previous choice Kim H. Winther. http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf Born in Lake Wales, Florida, Satriano attended the University of California in Santa Barbara between 1989 and 1992. He has been married to stuntwoman since January 2007. The couple has two children. His sister is assistant director and producer . During his early years in Hollywood, Satriano worked as production assistant on the western comedy Lightning Jack (1994, with Kamala Lopez, Richard Riehle, Roy Brocksmith, and Karen Austin), performed stunts in the thriller Persons Unknown (1996, with Brian J. Williams and stunt coordinated by Terry James and Debby Lynn Ross), and appeared as a featured actor in the sport drama The Babe (1992, with James Cromwell, Bernard Kates, Michael McGrady, Danny Goldring, Michael Papajohn, Larry Cedar, Michael Krawic, Scott Haven, and Kara Zediker), the adventure Operation Dumbo Drop (1995, with Tim Kelleher), the drama The Setting Son (1997, with Beau Billingslea and Darin Cooper), and the independent production Infidelity/Hard Fall (1997, with Patti Tippo). Satriano first worked as second second assistant director on films such as the thriller The Demolitionist (1995), the adventure Operation Dumbo Drop (1995), the drama The Postman (1997), and the science fiction film Armageddon (1998, second unit direction and produced by Kenny Bates). As second assistant director, Satriano worked on the television series The Secret World of Alex Mack (1996), the action sequel Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), the romance Message in a Bottle (1999), the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999, executive produced by Ralph Winter), and the television drama Miracle in Lane 2 (2000) for which he won the DGA Award in the category Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs in 2001. Further credits as second assistant director include the action thriller Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000, with assistant director Tommy Harper), the thriller Swordfish (2001), the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002, starring Kirsten Dunst, executive produced by Stan Lee, and second unit action direction by Max Kleven), the action film Cradle 2 the Grave (2003, starring Gabrielle Union and with assistant director Tommy Harper), the crime comedy Malibu's Most Wanted (2003), the comedy sequel Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003), the drama Sideways (2004, starring Virginia Madsen), and the action comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005, second unit direction by Mic Rodgers). Satriano was the second unit first assistant director on the action drama Flight of the Phoenix (2004, second unit direction by Jimmy N. Roberts), the fantasy comedy Sky High (2005), the action comedy The Dukes of Hazzard (2005, executive produced by Dana Goldberg), the sport drama Stick It (2006), the sequel Spider-Man 3 (2007), the action sequel Pineapple Express (2008), the action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008), the remake Race to Witch Mountain (2009, starring Dwayne Johnson and second second assistant direction by Ian Calip), the thriller Angels & Demons (2009), and the fantasy adventure Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010). He also worked as first assistant director on the television series Prison Break (2005-2006), The Lost Room (2006, starring Dennis Christopher and April Grace and second unit direction by Craig Baxley, Jr.), and Monk (2008). As first assistant director on feature films, Satriano was credited on the drama Knucklehead (2010, starring Paul Wight and Saul Rubinek), the action comedy The Chaperone (2011), the drama That's What I am (2011), the crime drama Inside Out (2011), the comedy Bending the Rules (2012), the action sequels The Expendables 2 (2012) and The Expendables 3 (2014), the thriller Killing Season (2013), the action thriller Escape Plan (2013, with Faran Tahir), the drama Captain Phillips (2013), and the drama Reach Me (2014, with Kelsey Grammer). Most recent credits as second unit first assistant director include the comic adaptations The Avengers (2012, with Chris Hemsworth), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), and Ant-Man (2015), the science fiction film Insurgent (2015), the action sequel Furious 7 (2015, starring Dwayne Johnson and second unit direction by Joel Kramer and Spiro Razatos), the thriller San Andreas (2015, starring Dwayne Johnson), and the crime drama Triple Nine (2015, with Clifton Collins, Jr.). External links * * * Nick Satriano at LinkedIn.com Category:Assistant and second unit directors